Ryu
by Hicoris-girl09
Summary: What happens when a new girl joins the Utena team. This new girl has magic powers and changes Juri in a good way
1. Default Chapter

my notes: I don't own any of the Utena char only Ryu. Enjoy.  
  
CH1: New student.  
  
It was a beautiful day at the Ohtori academy; the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the ski. Every one was in there classes that they were supposed to be in at the time. As a girl with long blue hair and green eyes; stood out side of one of the classroom doors. {I guess it's now or never.} She thought to herself. She knocked on the door and in a few seconds the door opened. The girl walked in to the room, every one seemed to be staring at her.  
  
"Go head and introduce your self." Said the teacher.  
  
Doing as she was told. She introduced herself, "Hello my name is Akocha Ryu."  
  
"You may take the empty set next to Karou Miki." The teacher said, as she pointed to the boy with blue hair and eye.  
  
She did as she was told to do, and sat down at the disk that was next to Miki. Miki seemed to be in his own little world, he had a blank look on his face as he stared out the window. Ryu looked at the blue haired boy for a few minutes, before she started paying attention to what the teacher was saying. {That Miki guy is somewhat cute.} Ryu thought to her self. Ryu got board and started playing with her pencil; she would tap it on her notebook for a few minutes. Then she held out her right hand and put the pencil on it. For a few seconds the pencil stayed in her hand, and then all of a sudden the pencil started flouting in the air. Miki turned his head and saw what was happening. A gasp escaped his moth. The pencil fell in Ryu's hand. Ryu turned her head in Miki's direction and then back to her notebook.  
  
"Did you do that?" Miki asked Ryu.  
  
"Yeah, I did." She said. "why? Do you want to learn?" She asked.  
  
"You would teach me?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah but on two conditions. One you don't tell any one." She said.  
  
"Ok. What's the other one." He asked.  
  
"You have to show me around school." She told him.  
  
"Fine, I'll show you around after class." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
After class, Miki showed Ryu around the school, and introduced her to some of the student council members. The one person that she was interested in that she had met was Juri, the orange haired beauty. Juri seemed to have a kind soul. Ryu could tell that some one in the past had hurt her; you could see it in her beautiful blue eyes. Miki had shown her the rose garden and then to her room.  
  
"Thank you for showing me around." She said. "I'll teach you that pencil trick tomorrow." She said and entered her room.  
  
"No problem." Miki said and left. 


	2. Strangeness

Chapter 2 Strangeness.  
  
The sun shown in on Ryu's faces as she awoke next to a young man with long red hair she gently arose so not tot wake the young man. For some strange reason she didn't like him. He was beautiful and all but there was some thing that she didn't like about him. His name was Kiryuu Touga. Ryu silently crawled out of bed leaving her naked body exposed to the world. Her body was so perfect compared to other females. As she slipped on her cloths she walked over to the bed and laid back down, for it was far to early for her to be awake. At that moment Touga had awoke.  
  
"You put back on your cloths that's not fair." He said as he kissed her softly on the lips, as his arm rapped around her waist.  
  
Ryu broke the kiss. "Who said that I play fair." She said as she took his lip in hers for another kiss.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
" Miss Akocha Ryu it's me Karou Miki." The voice said.  
  
Ryu broke the kiss as she sat up. She had forgotten that she had to teach Miki how to float a pencil in mid air. "I'll be right there." She yelled.  
  
"Do you have to go?" Touga asked softly so not to be heard by Miki.  
  
"Yes." She said softly and kissed Touga, as she crawled out of bed and left her room.  
  
"Sorry I took so long I was getting dressed." She said.  
  
"Aren't we going to study in your room?" Miki asked.  
  
"Uh no it's to messy in there." Ryu lied. She didn't want to tell Miki that there was a naked guy in her room that she just slept with. "Besides I think that it is a beautiful day out." She said.  
  
"Yes I have to agree with you it is a beautiful day out." Miki said.  
  
With that Ryu grabbed Miki's arm and they were off to find a nice place where Ryu could teach him some of her tricks.  
  
After Miki and Ryu left touga silently slipped out of Ryu's room with ease. 'She was good.' Touga thought to himself. 'Maybe I should have her again another night.' And with that he left for his own room.  
  
As Ryu and Miki were walking to find the perfect spot to study they ran in to a girl that looked like Miki.  
  
"Hello brother." The girl said. "What's this you got another girl to feel sorry for you." She said as she laughed evilly.  
  
"Back off Kazue." Miki demanded.  
  
Ignoring her brother Kazue went on. "Oh where are my manures I forgot to introduce myself, I am Kaoru Kazue." She said as she walked over to Ryu and laid her head on Ryu's breasts, as she rapped her arms around Ryu's waist.  
  
"I am Akocha Ryu." Ryu said as she rapped her arms around the girl.  
  
Miki just looked at the two girls. The girls stayed like that for a few minutes before they both pulled away from each other. "See you around." Kazue said and left.  
  
"What was that about?" Miki asked.  
  
"No clue." Ryu said. 


End file.
